


This Isn’t About Her

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Sometimes when she’s lying in her bed at night she thinks about him.





	This Isn’t About Her

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**This Isn’t About Her**

**.**

**.**

Sometimes when she’s lying in her bed at night she thinks about him.

.

Sometimes it’s a bloody red mess –  _(darkness trying to take her down with him)_  – and it’s really hard not to give in.

But even when she would take his hand –  _(even when she would follow him into the dark)_  – he wouldn’t be thinking about her.

(Not even for a second).  _(She knows)._

.

Sometimes it’s all sunlight and ice cream  _– (and the two of them sitting at the beach) –_  laughing.

But even when the sun would shine again –  _(and they would be watching the waves together)_ – he wouldn’t be thinking about her.

(Not even for a second). _(She knows that, too)._

.

Sometimes it’s pure temptation –  _(his hands pushing her up against the wall of her office)_ – his lips brushing over her sensitive skin.

But even when he would grab her – (and _he would finally kiss her) –_  he wouldn’t be thinking about her.

(Not even for a second).  _(She knows that for sure)._

_._

Sometimes when she’s lying in her bed at night she thinks about him. (Knowing she shouldn’t).  _(Not even for a second)._

**.**

**.**


End file.
